


【🔞游戏】——空逅<霜铁>/支线开启

by guazi123321



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guazi123321/pseuds/guazi123321





	【🔞游戏】——空逅/支线开启

高楼林立的某个黑暗的窗户里传出优雅的古典音乐和不太相配的微弱呻吟，修长的手指隔着T恤抚摸着自己的小腹，指腹画着圈，弄皱了T恤却在不断的往上盘旋，手指来到胸前，微微用力点着凸起，黑发覆盖住的脸上露出舒服的表情。

指腹在乳头边画圈，时不时的用指甲去掐弄它，这让他把蜷曲的修长双腿交叠在一起，另一只手探入布料下，直接抚摸上小腹，在肚脐周围摩挲，他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，手指终于挑开松紧裤穿过黑森林握住已经微微发热的分身。

“啊……”

性感而低沉的呻吟在柔缓的音乐里，已然变得融洽。

手指灵动跳跃着，他的脑海里浮现出飞机上看到的一幕——tony高高扬起脖子，嘴唇微张，汗水从他的下巴滴落，闪电突然闪过后，他的脸再次陷于黑暗。

他咬着下嘴唇，眉头紧皱，灭顶的快感使他不断加快受伤的速度，刺激让他仿佛出现的幻听，仿佛听到闪电里的人带着高热的低温附在自己耳边呻吟。

他在呻吟中冲顶。

虚无感没给他享受的机会，零秒将其覆盖，烦躁的甩掉手上的白浊，赤身走向浴室。

手机振动着，在黑暗的房间里划出一道光，随后就灭了，像那天飞机上一样，窗外的闪电闪过，照过机舱内的一瞬，随即熄灭。

那是一条包含着住址和电话的信息。

Tony回家很早，本准备到家舒服的泡澡，随后看个电影睡觉，可刚打开家门，客厅明亮的灯光便让他警惕起来，不可能是自己忘记关灯，难道又有入室盗窃的？

他小心的拿起棒球棒穿过玄关走向客厅，穿着黑西装的男人双手合十搭在翘着的二郎腿上，精致的面孔正对着他微笑。

“你这次的住址倒是挺难找的。”

男人收回手，迈开修长的腿，向他走去，完全看不出他是个外侵者。

Tony握着棒球棒止不住的退后，“请出去，否则我要报警了。”

“是那个叫James的JC？”修长的大腿并没停下，继续逼向tony，“哦，你更喜欢叫他bucky。”

他什么都知道！

Tony瞪着他，却没能做出反抗，他已经退到了墙角，回头望向白墙，他不甘的扭头望向大门。

嘭！

一只大手擦过他的脸颊重重的拍在墙上，tony的身体随之一抖，望着从黑色西装白色衬衫中露出的那一节不算精壮的手腕。

“别再逃了，你知道不管你去到哪里，我都能找到你的，tony。”

“你为什么总是这么阴魂不散！”

Tony快被逼疯了，这已经是他换的第五处住所了，可还是逃不掉，还是被他找到了。

“你知道，你一直都知道不是吗？”男人舔着嘴唇，满眼温柔的看着微微颤抖的小个子，他低着头，发丝扫过眉毛，遮住了部分眼睛，看不到他的瞳色。

“我喜欢你，tony。”

他的声音有着某种让人颤抖的魔力，低沉而富有弹性，像极了拿着苹果诱因别人准备挖出其心脏的恶魔。

Tony咬着牙推开他，远离控制住自己的墙面，重新举起棒球棒，恶狠狠地盯着他说：“我也说过我不喜欢你，Loki！”

这话像箭刺中Loki心脏一样，他委屈的拧巴着眉毛，撇着嘴从怀里拿出手机，他在手机上点了几下，将画面放给tony，那手机上赫然播放着飞机上的那一幕，闪电充当灯光师，而他就像个廉价色请演员一样，坐在别人身上被别人撩拨翻弄，手机里噪杂的惨叫声里夹杂着自己兴奋的尖叫……

Tony一下红了脸，想去抢手机，却被Loki轻松闪开，身边把手腕暴露给对方。

他们靠得非常近，Loki抓着他的手腕将他拉到胸前，他慌张而羞愧的问：“你怎么会有这个？”

Loki歪头看向手机，上面tony正舔着嘴唇，闭着眼睛上下起伏着，随即他歪过头，凑近tony的脸，“你猜。”

“还……还有没有别人……”

Tony心乱如麻，如果这段视频不是他拍的，而是别人，那么就极有可能传播到网上，那到时候……

Loki将他的惊慌看在眼底，他甚至为此露出了难得的难以观察的心疼，但他随即开口道：“如果你吻我，我就告诉你我是怎么得到的。”

“想都别想！”

Tony想都没想的脱口回应，扭动手臂，识图挣脱Loki的束缚。

“难道你就不怕这段被传到网上，或者发给你的上司，新晋副机长大人？”

Loki的威胁显然使tony动摇，他本就担心这些，但被别人直接说出，就变得马上要成为事实一般。

挣扎的力气渐渐变小，tony小声的说：“就算我吻你，你也不会真的告诉我，对吧？”

“哼……”Loki挑眉赞赏的看着他，“你可真了解我。”

“ 那是当然，你他妈都缠了我五年了！你要是想上我，就直说，就当是被狗咬了，但是你以后就不许在缠着我！”

Tony自暴自弃的猛地冲向Loki，将他压倒墙上，开始解那些扣得整整齐齐的纽扣。Loki被他这突如其来的动作晃掉了手机，脚后跟狠狠地撞到墙上，疼得他眉头紧皱，低头看着连耳朵尖都红彤彤的人双手颤抖又霸道的撕扯自己的衬衫。

他抓住白皙的手，对方颤的更厉害，他从上吻着tony的头顶，悠悠地说：“我可不是一次就能打发的，不过我也不介意你用身体还这次脱线的方法。”

紧接着他吻了一下发红的耳尖，湿热的舌头舔着耳垂轻声说：“去把自己洗干净，甜心。”

Tony被他舔的全身一颤，不争气的揪住他的衣领才勉强站稳。

“不要再做这个动作！”

他拉了一把Loki，随后又把他用力甩到墙上，撑着疲惫的身体走进浴室。


End file.
